


I'm Here For You

by TylaLynn323



Series: I'm Here For You [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, POV Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylaLynn323/pseuds/TylaLynn323
Summary: Requested by pearlshipperNatasha apologizes to Tony. Tony forgives her.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: I'm Here For You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180925
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by pearlshipper
> 
> Please do let me know what you guys think, and if ya'll want me to do more IronWidow, or really any other ships, I'll be happy to supply you! ;)

She hated it.

She’d let it slide, let Clint go, hoping that they’d come to their senses. She knew she stood no chance of convincing them, but she should have fucking tried. Her heart fractured a little as she stared at Tony, sitting on his couch swirling a drink. A hand would periodically come up to touch his arc reactor. To make sure he was still breathing.

And God, did she know the feeling. Like you’ve just come so close to death, been betrayed in so many ways that you wish you had died. And she was so damn sorry.

A click of her heel as she stepped closer brought his attention to her face. He frowned, and went back to his drinking. Her heart cracked a little more. Because this used to be her Tony. The one whose face lit up when she approached. Who smoothed her cheeks from the tears she would shed after a particularly horrifying memory. Who would confide in her about all his likes and dislikes, and whose problems would just come flowing freely out in her presence. Now … now he only took a longer swig out of the whiskey bottle.

The silence stretched thin, and his lips pursed. “Why are you here?”

Her eyes watered a bit, but she lifted her chin, “I’m here  _ for you _ .”

He chuckled bitterly, “Bit too late for that, isn’t it?”

“I’m sorry, Tony. I’m so sorry.”

“You're supposed to call me  _ Stark _ , remember?”

She drew in a tight breath, “I didn’t know…”

He cut her off after swallowing, “Didn’t know Barnes killed my parents? Or didn’t know you  _ sweetheart _ was such a goddamn liar?”

“The second. But Tony, Steve was _ never _ my sweetheart.” His incredulous gaze burned a fire deep within her, “ _ No _ . No, Tony. It was never Steve, it was  _ always _ you. Always.” He stared glumly into the glass, and she picked up momentum, “I told him to tell you. I told him to tell you or I would. I wanted … I wanted things to be fixed between you two. I wanted him to acknowledge you, to trust you. But, he didn’t, and I allowed myself to be lulled, Tony, thinking that he would.” A tear slipped out, “Because, let me tell you  _ darling _ , that I  _ never _ wanted to be the one to bring that heartbroken look into your eyes. The one that you're sporting right now, and it’s  _ killing _ me.” His swimming gaze locked with hers as the tears began to roll down her cheeks, “And I’m so fucking  _ sorry _ , Tony.”

She allowed her heart to weep in the silence that followed, before she took a step back to leave the room.

“Don’t … don’t go, Natty.”

She sobbed in relief at the endearment. Her head turned slightly and she saw him scooting over with a guarded look on his face, but a pleading desperation in his eyes. A need and a hope for affirmation, for love, for anything other than rejection. She came up slowly and watched his tension rise and fall slowly. Taking a seat right next to him, she immediately grabbed his cheek in her hand. “I love you, Tony. I’ll always come when you call for me. I’ll stay when you need me to, and go when you ask. Because I love you, and I can’t live without you.”

He sighed and let his forehead fall to touch hers. They both closed their eyes at the contact.

“I love you too, Nat.”

Her small smile was all that she could manage.

“I’m sorry, baby.”

“I know, darling. I know.”

Neither moved from that position for a long time.

__________________________________________


End file.
